


spoilers

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: time is more of a concept [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sassy Peter Hale, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Derek is confronted with a girl who accidentally traveled back in time and it throws him a bit for a loop as certain future events get revealed and he struggles how to handle these revelations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Time travel tropes, ftw.

                Derek doesn’t remember how exactly he got to be like this. He had just come back from a run, took a shower, and was walking into his kitchen to get more water. Then, suddenly, the entire room was engulfed in a bright light and the ground vibrated. Then there was nothing. At least until now. Now, there is a girl hovering over him. Her mouth is moving but everything sounds like he’s underwater. He has no idea who she is. She has these honey-colored eyes and alabaster skin. But her hair is almost jet black. There is something familiar about her but inherently foreign all at the same time. He realizes he was on his kitchen floor and the girl is somehow hauling him off of it and onto a chair.

                “What the hell?” he managed, breath somewhat ragged.

                “Oh good. You can hear and talk now,” the girl smiled.

                “Who the fuck are you?” he snapped and rose from his chair. He was tempted to flash his eyes at her but thought better of it, he did growl deep in his chest though.

                “Do not even try to alpha out on me, Daddio. Doesn’t have the same effect it used to,” she rolled her eyes and propped her feet up on the table as she sank into the adjacent chair. At that he did flash his eyes and bristle.

                “Who. Are. You?” he punctuated, barely holding back his fangs.

                “You’re going to need to be calm as to be more receptive to the information. Have you discovered green tea gummies yet? If you have then I know you have some tucked away in here and you secretly snack on them when you’re upset,” she moved to rummage through his cabinets and he flinched. He wouldn’t readily admit it but he did hide green tea candies in his place. He liked them. They were sweet and earthy and they weren’t overwhelming.

                “Aha!” she cheered triumphantly as she fished them out of the cabinet above the fridge. She popped one in her mouth and handed the bag to Derek.

                “Talk,” he grunted as he unwrapped one.

                “So…my name is Laura. And I am your daughter from the future,” she grinned.

                “Excuse me?” Derek gasped.

                “Yep. Feel free to doubt me. I’d doubt me. But there was a magical accident and I get sent back here. Should wear off after awhile. Not sure when. Funny that I ended up here. I wonder if I’m creating any paradoxes,” she was beginning to ramble while Derek was just trying to grab ahold of a thought.

                “You aren’t lying,” she wasn’t. He hadn’t heard anything in her heartbeat to indicate such.

                “I’m not. You can always scent me. I definitely smell faintly like you. I do have half your DNA coursing through my veins,” she laughed. He hesitated before leaning forward to sniff her should before abruptly sitting back. He could smell himself on her, though it was altered slightly. There was something else too. More people. Some familiar, some not. He cocked his head and stared at her. She was chewing on her candy and looking around the room almost haphazardly, like she wanted to take in everything. She did look like him; strong jaw and the dark hair. But she was so pale, almost looked like porcelain. And those eyes, there was something very recognizable about them but he couldn’t place it. She had a button nose and a wide smile.

                “When did you come from?” he started.

                “Spoilers,” she sang and took another candy from the bag.

                “What?” he quirked.

                “Spoilers. I can’t just tell you about the future, Dad,” she teased. His heartrate sped up when she called him dad. That was…he didn’t know what to make of that at all. He almost wanted to hear it again.

                “Who is your mother?” Derek countered.

                “Spoilers, dude,” she hummed.

                “Don’t call me dude,” but she just laughed at him.

                “Then don’t ask dumb questions. I’m not telling you what the future is like your own, private fortune teller. Can’t really risk you screwing things up. Can’t pull a Marty McFly,” she pressed.

                “Fine. What will you tell me? Am I married? Do you have siblings? Do I still live here? Anything at all?” he wondered.

                “You are married. To a pretty awesome person. I’m a pretty big fan,” she chuckled, “Wait! What is the date?”

                “Umm, February 12th, 2015,” he looked at his phone.

                “Oh my gooooood,” she squealed, “You guys start dating like super soon.”

                “I know them already? The person I marry?” Derek tilted his head.

                “Yep,” she popped.

                “Are they in my pack?” he pushed, but she just gave him a pointed look.

                “I will say ‘spoilers’ a million times today if you keep that up,” she sassed.

                “You are insufferable,” Derek grumbled.

                “Awww, you love me though. Even though you don’t know me yet,” she snickered and took more candy.

                “Whatever. I bet you were a brat when you were little,” Derek huffed and tried to hold back a smile. She was snarky and confident and everything he would probably be proud of. She seems like she is capable of taking care of herself, “Will you tell me more?”

                “Yes. I have two siblings, a younger sister and a little brother. No, I won’t tell you their names because that’s just going to be a neon arrow pointing at your co-parent. I mean, you named me after your sister so you can only imagine who one of the others might be named after. We still live in Beacon Hills, but we travel a lot. The pack is bigger than it is now and you made some very strong alliances with other packs. Our emissary is badass too. But he needs to lock up his spellbooks better. Which is why I’m here. Little sister was playing around and sent me hurtling through the past by mistake. She was trying to send an apple,” she revealed.

                “I – that’s – huh,” Derek stammered. He was prepared to ask more questions before his loft door open and Peter was waltzing into the kitchen. The older mad froze and eyed the girl, Laura, carefully.

                “Entertaining wayward teenagers again?” he smiled.

                “It’s – I’m not – she’s – “

                “Before he has an aneurism, I’m not wayward. Am a teen though. I’m his daughter visiting from the future,” she stated. Peter furrowed his brow and looked back at Derek. Then back at Laura.

                “Say again?” Peter stared.

                “Ugh. What didn’t you understand the first time,” she exacerbated, “My name is Laura. I am from the future. Derek is my dad and you’re Great Uncle Peter who taught me French, Spanish, and Russian so we can make fun of people in public.” Peter started laughing and came to join them at the table.

                “Well, at least I contributed to your upbringing,” Peter sighed and stole a candy as well.

                “You did. You are very attentive. Even though you have your own kids now,” she bit her lip and watched Peter choke on his candy.

                “I have kids? You’re like, 16, am I an old dad?” Peter gaped.

                “Sort of. But the mom is young. She calls you a silver fox and you seem to dig it,” Laura smirked. Derek was biting back his own laugh.

                “Who?” Peter leaned forward.

                “Spoilers,” she almost cackled in response.

                “That’s pretty much the only answer you’ll get from her when it comes to specifics,” Derek informed.

                “Well, that’s aggravating,” he huffed.

                “You have no idea,” Derek added.

                “So, how long are you with us?” Peter asked.

                “Hard to say. Depends on if I have to wait for this to wear off or if the emissary will fix it. I suspect little sister is probably sobbing to him about it right now. And you’re probably giving her your angry eyebrows,” Laura nodded at Derek.

                “This is gold,” Peter relaxed fully into his chair, “So. It is clear that Derek is your biological father. Hard to hide the Hale traits. Question is who your other parent is. Not Braeden. That is clear. Sorry to hear about your future break-up, nephew.” Laura wrinkled her nose at the name.

                “I – that was already going to happen,” Derek sighed.

                “Do tell,” Laura leaned forward on her hand in excitement, “I obviously knew you broke up with her. Because, duh, I exist. But I never got to find out why.”

                “I didn’t tell you?” Derek tilted his head at her.

                “Nope. In fact, her name is like a dirty word in the pack. Which is hilarious given how dirty you talk to Ta- to my other parent,” she caught herself. She almost slipped up and revealed enough for Peter to figure it out.

                “Hmmm, interesting,” Peter raised both his brows.

                “She just doesn’t have the same wants or values as me. We get along and work well together, but its not sustainable without one of us compromising a lot,” Derek answered.

                “You’re leaving out some of the bigger issues,” Peter pressed.

                “She also isn’t overly fond of some of the pack members. She thinks I should remove some of them in order to have a more efficient team. Which I don’t like. My pack is fine, we just need some polishing,” he continued.

                “I feel like you’re intentionally leaving out the most recent argument,” Peter drawled and Derek narrowed his eyes.

                “Tell meeeee,” Laura whined.

                “I’ll regale her,” Peter laughed, “Last week, during a training session, Stiles ended up getting hurt. Nothing too horrible, mind you. Just needed some stitches and rest. His bruises have already faded. But Braeden was extremely judgmental of the boy. Practically ordered Derek to toss Stiles out on his ass because he was…what did she say? ‘A weak link that would only fracture the pack’ or something to that effect. Derek stormed off. Stiles took it to heart though. He’s still doubting himself because of that woman. I believe she will fracture our pack before Stiles ever does.”

                “She was in the wrong to say what she said,” Derek confirmed.

                “I agree. No spoilers, but Stiles is pretty awesome. Super rad and powerful,” Laura put forward. Derek just smiled and stared at the table in front of him.

                “I feel like there’s probably more, but it might not have happened yet. Oh well. Glad to know that she’s as bitchy as I imagined she was,” the girl presented. Peter laughed and all three suddenly turned their heads to the door. The door opened with Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac came into the loft. Stiles’ arms full of bags with Scott helping carry the rest.

                “Hey, Der. I got you some goodies,” Stiles greeted before realizing there was a new face in the room, “Oh. Hi.” He smiled brightly at her as everyone else waved.

                “This is gonna be weird,” Peter smirked.

                “Everyone. This is…Laura. My daughter. From the future,” he stated, waiting for a series of confused or disbelieving reactions.

                “You’re serious?” Scott twisted his face.

                “I am. Apparently she has a little sister who accidentally sent her back in time by practicing magic she shouldn’t have been,” Derek rolled his eyes.

                “You’re like, pre-planning a punishment right now. That’s hilarious,” Stiles snickered.

                “I want to discuss the fact that Derek here has multiple children in the future,” Lydia plopped down next to Peter and Laura.

                “Tell me everything,” Allison came to the other side of her, “Do Scott and I get married? Do we have kids? Does my dad ever get over all his nonsense?”

                “Spoilers,” Stiles and Laura said at the same time.

                “Oh my god. Your daughter is a Whovian! I cannot wait to meet whoever it is you marry to raise this kid with. They’re totally a cool nerd,” Stiles cheered.

                “Derek likes Doctor Who too. He secretly loves it,” Laura flourished.

                “Derek! How could you not tell us this. Doctor Who marathon this weekend. No arguments,” Stiles almost demanded as he loaded up the cabinets and shelves, “Oh, found more of those candies you think you hide.”

                “I – how did you know I liked these?” Derek spied the bag in Stiles’ hand.

                “Because you’re a secret softie, sourwolf,” he grinned.

                “Oh. That reminds me,” Laura stood up and looked around the kitchen before zeroing in on the liquor cabinet and rifling through it.

                “I know you aren’t old enough to drink,” Derek tested.

                “I’m not looking for alcohol, _Daaaaaad_ ,” she huffed, “Yes!” She pulled a bag of gummy bears out from behind the whiskey.

                “What? You found my stash?” Stiles walked over and took the candy from her hands.

                “You hide candy in my apartment?” Derek perplexed.

                “Of course I do,” he answered unapologetically.

                “In the future you continue to do this. Me and…little sister always take it. Makes you so grumpy, but you never stay mad for long,” Laura hummed.

                “Well, uh, it’s good to know you don’t end up getting rid of me,” Stiles said quietly, worrying his lower lip. Derek softened and his inner wolf whined, wanting to comfort the insecure boy.

                “I was never going to get rid of you,” Derek soothed.

                “Yea, well, your girlfriend was a little bit right. I’m kind of a disaster,” Stiles shrugged. Laura, however, growled at that.

                “Dude, you are not a disaster,” Scott confirmed.

                “Braeden is just a bitch,” Lydia added.

                “Agreed,” Laura turned to stand next to Stiles and picked at his candy, shoving some into his hands.

                “She still around in the future?” Stiles asked.

                “Nope. Long gone. That’s the only spoiler you guys get,” Laura bit through a gummy bear. Stiles deflated and smiled as he ate some of the gummies. Stiles and Laura dutifully ate through the bag while laughing to themselves. Peter was watching them. Slowly, things started to align. Laura and Stiles both laughed the same with the same wide grin. They wrinkled their noses and bit the inside of their thumbs when they were thinking. And those eyes – identical.

                “Oh my god,” Peter sat up straight and stared at the pair.

                “Uncle Peter,” Laura warned.

                “Oh. My. God,” he punctuated, “How?”

                “No spoilers!” she argued.

                “What?” Scott and Isaac perked.

                “Holy shit,” Lydia leaned forward on her elbows to look between Laura and Stiles.

                “Why am I not surprised?” Laura rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t tell them but Peter and Lydia always ended up on the same wavelength, always figuring most things out before everyone else. It was no surprise they eventually ended up together. Not after many years of denial, however. They didn’t get married until Laura was 5.

                “I demand some sort of an explanation,” Lydia stood, “Obviously a great deal of magic had to be involved.” Stiles and Derek were both giving strange looks. Allison seemed to be working through something in her head while Scott and Isaac were pretty lost.  

                “Vous ne pouvez pas leur dire. Ils se saboteront tous les deux. ( _You cannot tell them. They will both sabotage themselves_ ),’’ Laura practically begged. She resorted to french knowing that only 2 other people in the room spoke it.

                “Elle n'a pas tort. ( _She is not wrong_ ),” Lydia chimed in.

                “Je dois savoir comment il, _(I have to know how he_ ),” he pointed at Stiles who merely straightened up and cocked his head, “A réussi à créer la moitié de vous avec mon neveu. ( _managed to create half of you with my nephew_ ).”

                “La magie. La plupart. ( _Magic. Mostly_ ),” Laura gave.

                “C'est ridiculement cryptique. ( _That is ridiculously cryptic_ ),” Peter complained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

                “English for the rest of us, please,” Scott piped up.

                “No,” Laura, Peter, and Lydia all replied at once. Derek was shock at watching his daughter hold her own in an argument against Peter. In French, no less.

                “Quand? ( _When?_ ),” Peter pressed.

                “Je ne peux pas te le dire. Combien de fois dois-je le répéter? ( _I cannot tell you. How many times do I need to repeat that?_ ),” Laura stared.

                “Mais c'est énorme! (But this is huge!),” Peter threw his hands up in the air, mostly in aggravation.

                “Jesteś nieznośny, wuj Piotr. ( _You are insufferable, Uncle Peter,_ ),” Laura rolled her eyes and took more candy from Stiles. Stiles then started laughing before taking pause.

                “Wait, you know Polish?” he gave her an incredulous look.

                “You taught me,” she shrugged in response.

                “What all languages do you know?” Derek stood and walked over to her side. She was now sandwiched between Derek and Stiles, all mindlessly eating candy.

                “French, Spanish, Polish, Russian, and ASL,” she listed.

                “Awww, look at the proud Papa,” Stiles teased as he looked at Derek’s pleased face.

                “Your siblings?” Derek pursued.

                “Spanish and Polish, mostly. Little brother knows ASL too,” she answered.

                “I taught all your kids Polish,” Stiles beamed.

                “Yea. _His_ kids,” Peter rolled his eyes right before Lydia elbowed him in the ribs. Before anyone could say anything more they heard a loud cry in the distance. It was Danny. They all scrambled out the backdoor and ran at least half a mile before they got to where they heard the scream. The wolves all beat Stiles, Allison, and Lydia there, but they were not far behind. They found Jackson and Danny outnumbered by wendigos, which was fairly unusual since wendigos did not travel in packs. They barely travelled in pairs. Lydia and Stiles stood back while the wolves thrust themselves into the fray and Allison fired off some arrows she kept with a small bow in her bag. Derek kept his eye on her as he watched her fight with precision. Soon, however, Danny stumbled and was about to be descended upon. Stiles moved first and tried to grab at Danny and pull him back from the fighting, but a second wendigo was charging at him.

                “Tatuś! ( _Daddy!_ ),” Laura screamed out as she saw the monster coming down on Stiles. He was shocked by the sound and tripped, distracted by the word he assumed was meant for Derek. But she was looking at him. A second later, sharp claws plummet deep into his back, blood spraying as bones get nicked. Stiles screamed and fell to the ground, Derek is on the beast in a second as Laura sprints to Stiles’ side. She was crying and stroking his hair, trying desperately to draw out pain with her other hand.

                “Tak mi przykro, tato. (I am so sorry, Daddy.),” Laura kept mumbling through her tears. Stiles, very much in a daze, kept mumbling in Polish as well. There was still chaos around them as the wolves fought. Lydia was then crouched next to Stiles and trying to put pressure on the wounds. He was bleeding out so fast. Derek gently pushed Lydia to the side and scooped Stiles into his arms. All the wendigos were either dead or had run away.

                “He needs to get to a hospital,” Lydia ordered, “He’s losing too much blood. He’ll go into shock and bleed out.”

                “I’ll call my mom,” Scott panicked, scrambling to dial. Derek was tense and Laura was still crying. Peter started barking out instructions, getting Derek and Laura to his car while the others fulfilled the other duties, such as cleaning up the bloodbath. Derek and Laura piled into the back with Stiles. His was still cradled in Derek’s arms and bleeding all over his clothes. Peter drove down the road at an almost alarming rate.

                “He’ll be ok,” Peter told Laura, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

                “In the future he is so much stronger. He can heal himself. But I fucked up. I distracted him,” she whimpered.

                “No. No, you didn’t. He’ll be ok,” Derek soothed. He didn’t take his eyes off Stiles but he reached out to stroke Laura’s arm. She leaned into it and pressed her face to Derek’s, her father’s, shoulder. The rest of the drive was quiet, though hurried. By the time they got to the hospital Stiles had lost consciousness. They ran into the emergency room and found Melissa already waiting for them with a team of nurses and doctors.

                “Oh my god,” Melissa gasped and got Stiles onto the gurney, “What the hell happened?”

                “Cougar attack,” Peter gave, his face impassive.

                “He’s going to need to be rushed into surgery. Call John,” Melissa shouted over her shoulder as they pushed through doors and disappeared from sight. The trio got settled in the waiting room as Derek called the sheriff. Scott, Allison, and Lydia showed up about 25 minutes later, the rest still dealing with the bloody mess in the woods. When John showed up he was pale as a sheet, barreling into the waiting room to see Derek and the others waiting. He was about to demand answers before fixing his gaze on Laura. He gave her a hard and investigatory stare, eyes roaming her face and eyes.

                “You – you look. It must be my nerves because you look almost like Claudia,” he choked, “What happened to my son?” he looked back to Derek. Laura swallowed hard and turned to Peter, who just pulled her into his side.

                “He’s in surgery. There was an animal attack and he got ripped up pretty bad. But he will be ok. I promise,” Derek was standing and looking the sheriff in the eyes. It was a heavy scene, Derek covered in Stiles’ blood and his father trying to keep it together.

                “He better be,” the sheriff breathed out before turning to march through the emergency room doors and back to where he could find Melissa.

                An hour later they get invited back to Stiles’ room. He needed almost 60 stitches on his back, thankfully not organs were injured, nor were any bones broken beyond a scratch to one of his ribs. He was floating in an out of lucidity because of the anesthesia, face down on the bed. The sheriff sits on one side of the bed with Derek and Scott on the other. Lydia and Allison bring in more chairs. Laura hovered at the end of the bed, mouth tight as she looked over Stiles, his breathing steady. The smell of blood and disinfectant was almost stifling.

                “Los dos se sentirán mejor si suben al lado de él. Suavemente. ( _You will both feel better if you just climb up next to him. Gently_.),” Peter offered. Laura nodded and Derek mostly looked a little confused. She moved up the bed and curled up to his shoulder, her head nestled against his. Everyone just watched and no one said anything. Not even the sheriff, who was torn between being amused and perplexed. After about 20 minutes Stiles seemed to come to.

                “Hi,” he managed, his voice rough.

                “Let me get you some water, kid,” John offered before leaving the room. Stiles was blinking and looking around the room before shifting his focus back to Laura in his bed.

                “You called me Daddy,” he giggled before falling back into Polish briefly, before looking over to Scott and grinning. He was not very coherent at all and everyone thought he was off his rocker on pain meds. Derek’s mouth dropped open and he gaped at the pair. His eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between Laura and Stiles. Suddenly it clicked. He noticed then that Laura and Stiles had the same honey-colored eyes and slightly upturned nose. He remembered them laughing the same way.

                “I – um…” Laura tried to say anything. Derek opened his mouth to speak but his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Braeden. He tightened his jaw and answered. She told him that she heard about the attack when she went by the house and was down in the waiting room. Derek said he would co me down to see her. Everyone nodded as he walked out, but Laura followed him.

                She saw Braeden standing in the waiting room, dark jeans and a deep red shirt under a leather jacket. She had her hair pulled back with a vibrant shade on her lips. She could see why Derek would have gone for someone like her, maybe. In her mind she could only imagine him with Stiles. Derek was tense when he walked up to her, shoulders taut and his gait narrow. When he was less than a foot from her Braeden wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed his cheek. Laura had to bite down a somewhat territorial growl from climbing out of her throat.

                “Is he ok?” Braeden asked.

                “He will be. The…cougar…got him pretty bad. He will be out for the count for awhile,” Derek sighed.

                “Well, I’m glad to hear he’ll recover,” she pursed her lips, “But you realize this demonstrates exactly what I was trying to tell you the other day.”

                “And I shouldn’t have to remind you that I am not going to kick someone out of my pack just because they get hurt,” Derek glared.

                “He doesn’t just get hurt. He could be killed and you just get distracted. You’re almost always distracted when he’s around,” she complained.

                “That’s not a reason to get rid of him,” Derek was steadfast. Laura gave him an internal fistbump.

                “You need to grow a backbone about this Stilinski kid, Derek,” she sneered.

                “And you need to learn what loyalty is,” he countered. Braeden just stared at him and licked her lips. She always liked him when he got like this, even when he was mad at her, “I feel like we could find a better way to use this frustration.” Laura bristled and stormed over to Derek’s side then very forcefully pushing Braeden away.

                “Excuse me,” Braeden snapped.

                “Don’t touch him. He’s not yours,” Laura growled, briefly flashing her eyes.

                “Are you kidding me with this? Did you find yourself some teenage, wolf-slut to bang?” Braeden hissed. Derek snarled and put his arm around Laura, the protective nature taking over. He knew it wasn’t 100% rational, but someone yelling at and insulting his child – from the future – set him off.

                “Do not call her that again. She is a relative, not that it would matter anyway. Leave. And don’t ever call me again,” Derek demanded before turning his back on Braeden. Laura, turned her head back to stick out her tongue at the girl before they turned the corner. Derek saw and tried to hide his minimal appreciation for the childish gesture.

                “A little ahead of schedule but I don’t think it will screw anything up,” Laura hummed. Derek was just looking at her, “What?” she furrowed her brow.

                “Is he really?” Derek whispered. She knew what he was asking and she knew he heard her before, that he figured it out and wanted answers she was a little afraid to give. What if he ran scared? What if he waited too long and poofed her out of existence? What if she doomed everything?

                “March 23rd,” she breathed out.

                “What?” Derek asked, confused.

                “March 23rd. That’s when you first kiss. Tatuś said that on March 23rd you kissed him for the first time and every day after,” she sniffled, terrified of what she might have just done. Derek looked…calm. He looked off into the distance before focusing back on Laura. This was a girl he somehow made with Stiles. Years from now. He had questions about that but couldn’t really managed the wherewithal to ask them, especially knowing that Laura probably wouldn’t answer them.

                “Let’s go back to his room, ok?” he took her hand in his and led her to his room.

                “Ok,” she gave a staggering breath.

                Stiles was more awake now, but still not entirely lucid. He kept talking to his dad in Polish and asking for curly fries. The pack stayed for a few hours before Melissa said they should leave so he could rest. Derek took Laura back to the house and they didn’t talk about it. He made her dinner and they watched a movie with her cuddled up to his side. They fell asleep like that only to wake up 6 hours later by Scott telling them Stiles was being released from the hospital.

 

                Laura was pacing in the kitchen while Derek and Peter went over some paperwork for one of the buildings they owned downtown. Lydia was fussing over Stiles while Scott helped Isaac with some homework he had. Turns out that Stiles didn’t remember much and assumed Laura was referring to Derek during the attack when he got distracted and no one corrected him. Jackson, Boyd, and Erica were training out back and everything was quiet. Laura still felt like she was going to vibrate out of her skin.

                “For someone raised by Derek, you are awfully bouncey,” Stiles noted. Laura snorted and came to a stop by the counter.

                “Are you afraid you created some sort of time paradox and you’re just going to fade into nothingness?” Lydia asked.

                “Yes. Exactly that,” Laura groaned.

                “Not to get all philosophical or into the laws of physics and nature and magic, but if that were true you wouldn’t even exist right now. So just relax. And wait for future Derek and the gang to summon you back to your own time,” Lydia argued.

                “I – fine. But if shit is different in the future I am coming back to gloat,” she deflated against the counter. Derek watched her and took her worry to heart. He had no way to make her feel any better about anything. Then he observed Stiles, wincing slightly. Derek moved to him and drained some of his pain away.

                “Aww, my sourwolf,” he grinned and Derek smiled at him warmly.

                “I have a question,” Allison stared at Laura.

                “I might answer it?” Laura quirked.

                “Yea, yea. Doctor Who rules and whatnot. I promise I’m not asking for spoilers,” the hunter explained.

                “Ok,” Laura bit her lip.

                “I just want to know…is the pack safe and happy in the future? You don’t have to tell me if we’re all still together or any of that. I just want to know that we manage to remain connected,” she presented. Laura just smiled to herself and thought about all the holidays and celebrations they had experienced since she was born, at least all the ones she could remember.

                “We are. Everyone who is here now is still there in the future. With some additions here and there. The pack gets much bigger. You make a lot of connections. I will tell you that Chris comes around about a few things too. That’s not much of a spoiler, I just wanted you to not give yourself an anxiety disorder worrying about it all the time,” the girl revealed. Allison beamed and buried her face in Scott’s neck.

                “I look forward to my future role of solidifying the Polish language as a pack norm,” Stiles laughed.

                “You also tend to insist on scary movie marathons. That everyone pretends to hate. It’s a tradition,” she looked over to Stiles, who was still a bit pale. Her instincts kept telling her to curl up against her dad’s side and make him feel better. She already had done that, but feared she had crossed some sort of vague boundary already.

                “I am glad everyone will continue to begrudgingly indulge me,” the spark sipped his coffee, “Tell me how long I get in with Derek’s future spouse. I am imagining someone with an equally appalling penchant for leather. Do they also have impressive and overly expressive eyebrows?” Laura stared at him before bursting out laughing. Derek bit the inside of his cheek while Lydia pressed her lips together.

                “They are – none of those things. They are a huge nerd and you get along so well it is almost as if you were the same person. I’ve never seen them wear leather but who knows what goes on behind closed doors. Very loud though,” she turned to look at Derek, “Make a note of that for the future. You are very loud when you have sex. Soundproof more rooms than just…the one we don’t talk about that I will not discuss. Gross.”

                “Oh my god,” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and his whole face turned pink.

                “This is just the best day,” Stiles heckled.

                “I agree. Tell me more about how verbose Derek gets during the throws of passion,” Peter teased.

                “Don’t even get me started on you,” Laura raised her brows and Peter snapped his mouth shut.

                “I am beginning to question the home environment you grew up in,” Stiles smirked.

                “We are not talking about this. In fact, you and I are talking a walk while the rest of you stay here. Stiles, go lie down and make Peter bring you tea,” Derek ordered.

                “Aww, Daddy-daughter bonding time and forcing Peter to serve me? Definitely the best day ever,” Stiles gave Laura a peck on the cheek as he passed her while going into the living room. Peter grumbled and started heating water on the kettle on the stove. Derek and Laura wandered out onto the walking trails in the preserve. Laura let her fingers dance along the tops of the lavender and foxglove near the southern path they chose. There was honeysuckle and sage too. It was clear Stiles had started planting them somewhat recently. She thought about the future and how lush and vibrant the entire woods were after Derek gave Stiles free reign to plant to his heart’s content.

                “So, I can’t imagine where you got your sense of humor from if you thought that little display was funny,” Derek began.

                “Obviously I get it from my other dad,” she sassed.

                “Are we happy?” Derek wondered.

                “Yes. Disgustingly so. You make him coffee every morning and he makes you miękkie ciasto miód ( _soft honey cakes_ ) for breakfast with fresh berries. And you’re always kissing. So gross,” Laura gagged. Derek, however, was focused on the very warm and domestic image that her words conjured. He could see Stiles, groggy with bed head, stumbling into the kitchen in the early hours as Derek hands him a cup of coffee. Stiles would probably yawn and just collapse into Derek’s chest. He remembers Stiles doing that when he was drunk, and he enjoyed the affection at the time.

                “Don’t fuck it up, ok? Because things are amazing. And do not ask me about how any of us were conceived or born. Those are some mega major spoilers,” she lightly elbowed him.

                “I think I’ll let that remain a mystery,” he sighed.

                “It’s weird seeing you like this,” she noted.

                “Why?” he furrowed his brow.

                “Well, I’m used to seeing you smile a lot more. And you’re so tactile. I have barely seen you touch anyone the entire time I’ve been here,” she decided to hook her arm in his and lean on his shoulder, scenting him a little.

                “I – uh – it’s hard to explain,” he mumbled.

                “It’s not. You’ve told me before but I’ve never seen the damage in action. I know Aunt Allison’s own Aunt Kate decided statutory rape and murder were things she should try with you and that it really messed with your head. For a long time. But I have only ever known you as a very warm and affectionate person. In fact, if Tatuś is home and you go more than 20 minutes without touching him you practically tackle him to the couch and cuddle him into submission. It’s usually cute,” she revealed.

                “Hmm,” Derek considered that image too. Before Kate he was always affectionate and he wonders what exactly makes that change.

                “Whoa,” Laura faltered and stumbled a bit.

                “Are you ok?” Derek implored, looking over her.

                “Yea…seems like I’m about to do a little more time travelling. Don’t yell at me too much. Ok, dad? I love you,” she kissed him on the cheek and took a step back, Derek still a little undone by the endearment and action. There was a bright light again, but it was calmer. He could hear voices that sounded like they were coming from the other side of it. They were faint, but he could make them out, “ _Laura Emilia Stilinski-Hale, do you have any idea how much money I just lost because of you?_ ” was all he heard. It was confusing and definitely Stiles’ voice. Laura cocked her head and she faded from his vision.

                He was…confused, to say the least, about what he just heard. He won’t pretend he didn’t like the way her name sounded. Derek had a lot to think about and felt a wave of existential crises slipping over him. He has a daughter. A pretty great one from what he can tell. With Stiles. But he doesn’t know if he can put Stiles through all the trouble that comes with being connected to Derek. It has never been a smooth ride. Rarely has it even been a happy one. But he had a date. March 23rd. Maybe he could figure it out before then. So he just walked back to the house, his shoulders heavy.

                “Where is your offspring? I want to bug her some more,” Stiles spoke from the couch where he was drinking tea under a pile of blankets. He was even wearing one of Derek’s shirts. Normally, he’d make a fuss about it. But his wolf seemed content with the image so he decided not to say anything.

                “She’s gone. Magicked back to the future,” Derek waved his hand dismissively. He wandered to the other end of the couch, lifting Stiles’ feet, and sat back down. He left the spark’s feet rest in his lap, and he pressed his thumb along the arch in his foot, draining away all the pain and muscle tension gathered in his legs.

                “Oooooh, that feels nice,” Stiles melted into the fabric, “Maybe Laura visit again so you continue being nice to me.”

                “I’m always nice to you,” Derek mumbled. Scott and Isaac snorted from the kitchen before looking away when Derek glared at them. He then noticed that Peter and Lydia had left, probably to discuss the discovery they had made. Probably to also make fun of him a bit.

                “You can invite Braeden over if you want. We can all make ourselves scarce. I mean, I can heal just fine at home,” Stiles suggested.

                “I broke up with Braeden,” he stated in reply.

                “Oh…” Stiles trailed off.

                “Good,” Allison huffed from the kitchen. All the others seemed to nod in agreement.

                “I’m glad everyone was on the same page about the people I date,” Derek let his head fall back against the sofa.

                “She was mean to Stiles,” Scott stared.

                “And Lydia,” Allison added.

                “And she was selfish,” Isaac also mentioned.

                “Well, she’s gone now,” Derek hummed.

                “Feeling low about that, Der-bear?” Stiles giggled, “Wanna cuddle it out? I’ve been told I’m good at it.” Derek glared at him for a second before letting the idea settle and decided that he did want to do that. He wanted badly to do that. Even at their best he and Braeden were only touching when they were fucking, and rarely was that satisfying. So he gently lifted Stiles’ legs and maneuvered around his body under the blankets.

                “Whoa,” Stiles gaped, “I was sort of kidding. Didn’t think you’d actually want to.”

                “It’ll help you heal faster,” Derek murmured against the side of Stiles’ head. Isaac was giving them a strange look, as was Allison. Scott seemed unfazed entirely. Of course, Derek had seen Scott and Stiles cuddle on numerous occasions.

                “Wanna join the party?” Stiles glanced at the others. Allison smiled and settled in by their legs and laid down so her head fell against Stiles’ rib cage with Derek’s arm behind her. Scott and Isaac were up quick and grabbed some pillows to get on the floor. They got comfortable against the edge of the couch right in front of the other three. Allison let her hand rest against Scott’s head and carded her fingers through his hair while Stiles played with Isaac’s. Jackson and Danny soon came through the door and froze at the sight.

                “Umm, what’s happening?” Danny tilted his head.

                “Pack cuddle,” Scott beamed. Jackson shrugged and toed off his boots before sliding into the other end of the couch, letting the legs of the others rest on his lap, Allison’s hips resting on his thighs. Danny scooted in next to him, the arm of the couch at his side. He let his body get draped over Jackson’s chest and he started yawning almost instantly. Isaac grabbed the remote and turned on Doctor Who. They all zoned out and eventually fell asleep. An hour later Erica and Boyd came in.

                “Did they all take ecstasy or something?” Erica wrinkled her nose.

                “I feel like we should do this all the time,” Scott hummed.

                “We probably should,” Derek managed, barely even hanging on to consciousness.

                “Get over here, Catwoman. Join the puppy pile,” Stiles yawned as he slipped in and out of being awake. Derek nuzzled his neck more and drifted off too. The two looked at each other before mentally committing to the mass of bodies. They got more pillows and took the floor by Scott and Isaac. Soon everyone was sound asleep.

 

 

                It was 4am on March 23rd. Derek hardly slept. He texted Stiles the night prior, telling him he needed to come over to work on some one-on-one training. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He considered loading up the Camaro and leaving. But completely halted that line of thinking when he knew it would mean Laura no longer existing. He didn’t think he could live with that. He ended up running through the preserve from 4:30am to nearly 7am. He was unsettled and felt overwrought. Stiles probably wouldn’t show up until close to noon. It was a bad habit of his. He stepped out of the shower a little after 8 and went to make a large pot of coffee, knowing Stiles could easily finish one all on his own. He was like a hummingbird most days, even with his medication. He was wearing low riding sweats as he stepped into the kitchen and was surprised to find Stiles slumped over on the kitchen table, coffee pot already brewing. Derek smiled. It was a bit sweet; Stiles waking up early just to train and meet Derek’s schedule even though he definitely wouldn’t be able to move his body for another 2 hours. He knelt down and kissed the back of his head before pouring a cup and setting it in front of him.

                “Hummmf,” Stiles mumbled into his arm.

                “Good morning to you too,” Derek snickered.

                “Ugh,” his arm reached blindly for the mug and he slowly brought it to his lips. He took a long, slow drink and Derek watched his throat as he swallowed. Derek felt warm all over and found his fingers fidgeting at his sides, “Thank you, Der.”

                “It’s ok. You know, you didn’t have to come so early. I was actually expecting you closer to noon,” he smiled.

                “But I needed to do better. Hence being here at an ungodly hour,” he groaned, lips around the rim of the mug again.

                “It’s not that early,” he laughed, “Have you eaten anything?”

                “No. I just woke up, got dressed, and drove here in a very impaired state,” he answered.

                “How about you go lie on the couch and drink the coffee. I’ll make you food and we can get you functional,” he suggested. Stiles seemed to agree to those terms as he wordlessly dragged himself to the living room. His body was long and he didn’t move it with much grace, but Derek sort of always liked to watch him move. Ever since the incident the month prior they had been more affectionate. He decided to give in to his nature and let himself seek out the touch he craved and had been denying himself for such a long time.

                He cracked some eggs into a bowl and chopped some vegetables to make omelets. Stiles’ diet was generally terrible so his goal was to get as many into him as possible. He cut up some onions, peppers, mushrooms, and found some olives. He added cheese and hot sauce while steaming some spinach to have on the side. He then found some berries and tossed those in another bowl. He had a nice spread that he brought out to Stiles. He set out all the plates on the coffee table and nudged Stiles to alertness.

                “Oh my god. This looks amazing,” Stiles practically drooled and moved to sit on the floor in front of the table. Derek turned a little pink and sat next to him.

                “Want to watch cartoons?” Derek asked.

                “Are you kidding me right now? Coffee, amazing breakfast, cartoons, and you? That’s the perfect morning,” he preened.

                “I highly doubt that’s a perfect morning,” Derek snorted as he turned on Bravest Warriors, knowing how much Stiles liked it.

                “It’s definitely perfect,” Stiles breathed and leaned into Derek’s side. He took an absurdly large bite of food and moaned almost pornographically, “Holy shit. Cook for me all the time.”

                “I can,” Derek bit the inside of his cheek, “If you wanted.”

                “You’d get awfully tired of me coming over to eat your food all the time,” the younger man sighed.

                “I wouldn’t mind. You don’t bother me as much you seem to think you do,” he mentioned, absent-mindedly chewing and watched a small blush creep across Stiles’ face.

                “Maybe I should change your name to sweetwolf, then,” he teased. Derek just rolled his eyes. They finished eating after watching about 6 episodes of the silly cartoon. They cleaned up their plates and Derek watched Stiles yawn again.

                “How are you still tired? You had 3 cups of coffee,” Derek laughed.

                “I didn’t get a lot of sleep, man. Don’t know what to tell ya. I’ll wake up enough soon,” he stretched his arms over his head and managed to yawn again.

                “How about we postpone the training until this afternoon. Maybe you can get it a powernap,” he tried.

                “Can I get wolf cuddles?” he waggled his eyebrows playfully.

                “Yes,” Derek sighed, claiming faux exacerbation. Stiles just grinned and flung his body onto the couch, sprawling, legs open and making grabby hands at Derek. The wolf watched him with the same level of fascination that has been building ever since Laura left. The boy let his head fall back, hooded eyes watching Derek as he approached the couch. He knelt down on the couch between Stiles’ knees and slowly crawled up until he bracketed Stiles’ face with his arms. Stiles’ eyes widened as he realized how close their faces had gotten. Derek swallowed and listened to Stiles’ heartrate increase, his scent becoming heady and taking on a hint of cinnamon. Derek let his body lower until their hips were flushed together. He thought he could simply press his face into Stiles’ neck and completely back down. But he wasn’t sure he would really work up the courage to make another attempt. Despite how much he desired Stiles. He had for a long time, spending a lot of energy pushing those feelings aside. But he knew the future…Laura had laid it out plain as day. Stiles licked his lips and took a sharp breath as Derek inched closer. He brushed his nose across the other boy’s and let his lips then ghost across his skin. Stiles’ hands hand settled on Derek’s waist and were dancing across his ribs.

                “Derek?” Stiles whispered, his breath warm against Derek’s mouth.

                “Yea?” he tested, unsure of what Stiles was going to say.

                “Are you – what?” he choked, his hands freezing on Derek’s side.

                “I’m going to kiss you now,” he said quickly before pressing their lips together. Stiles gasped and then melted into the contact, Derek moaned and ate up every sound coming from Stiles, every ragged breath and whimper as he felt every inch of the body beneath him that he could. Stiles’ hands were holding him tightly. Soon, too soon, Derek slowly pulled away and pressed his forehead to Stiles’.

                “That was…that was nice,” Stiles smiled.

                “Yea,” Derek smiled in return before kissing back. This time his tongue swiped across Stiles’ lip to gain passage into his warm mouth. Stiles eagerly opened and took Derek’s breath away. He wrapped his legs high around Derek’s hips and pulled their bodies impossibly closer. Derek ground his hips down and Stiles whined, which only elicited a growl deep from Derek’s chest. It wasn’t long before Derek found Stiles pushing him back. Confused, he sat back to see an array of emotions flashing across Stiles’ face more quickly than he imagined they were being processed.

                “I – we – we need to stop,” Stiles was breathing heavily and his bottom lip quivered.

                “Why?” Derek cupped Stiles’ jaw and felt his pulse quicken.

                “I’ve liked you for such a long time, Derek. I – I can’t just be something to pass the time until you meet your future person. Maybe before I knew there was some perfect future waiting for you, but I can’t go into this knowing it’s going to end. Because it’ll kill me,” Stiles pressed, his voice wavered

                “Stiles,” Derek breathed, “You’re it. You think I would do that to you? You think I would just string you along?”

                “I don’t…but it has been so weird lately. You’ve been…calmer? Happier. You’ve really been here with us and not just scowling and working with us. I feel like you’ve been finally mending. And I’m sure it has something to do with Laura visiting. I mean, fuck, why wouldn’t you be happy that in the future you’re married with this kickass daughter? That’s everything you want,” Stiles rambled.

                “You aren’t wrong. She – her even existing – yes, I’ve felt lighter and like there is something to work for beyond just helping the pack,” he tried to calm down the panic he could see manifesting in Stiles’ eyes, “But I would never toy with you.”

                “Then – “

                “Laura might have given me a spoiler,” Derek interrupted and Stiles closed his mouth quickly, “I waited until today to kiss you for a reason.”

                “To appease some sort of blood oath?” Stiles joked, or at least tried to.

                “No,” Derek huffed in good humor, “Because our daughter let it slip when I stopped being a coward and made a move.”

                “Our…daughter,” Stiles mumbled, the weight of the words now settling.

                “Yea,” Derek smiled slowly and watched the realization spread across Stiles’ face, he began to smile in kind and his eyes watered. He didn’t say anything else and he dove back up to kiss Derek again. This time the kiss was more desperate, teeth clacking together as he tried to get as much of Derek as he could. He found Derek pushing Stiles’ shirt up and moving his face to lick up the column of his throat. Stiles moaned and his hands scrambled it to move Derek’s sweats below his hips. Their skin was rubbing against each other and Stiles had to bite back every sound. Derek, having none of it, started biting Stiles’ neck and tearing every piece of clothing away like it offended him. He raked his eyes down the expanse of skin before him and his wolf began to whine. He bent down and licked down Stiles’ chest, stopping to kiss and nip at each nipple and then moving lower. He hovered over Stiles’ erect cock and let his lips glide up the length and mouthing around the tip. The boy beneath him was writhing and trying not to thrust up into his mouth. Stiles buried his hands in Derek’s hair and tugged. Derek lifted his head and they locked eyes. Both had pupils blown black and were panting.

                “Did she – uhh – say whether or not we hooked up tonight too?” Stiles stammered.

                “She did not have that information,” Derek rolled his eyes, “Now stop talking about her so I can bury my face in your ass.”

                “Wha – “ Stiles next question was cut off by Derek quickly grabbing Stiles by the hips and hooking his knees over his shoulder and started licking up the cleft in front of his face as Stiles shouted out. The wolf was lapping and kissing along Stiles’ perineum and spreading his cheeks. He had been imagining this for the past month and had brought himself off to the idea countless times. He was afraid he might lose himself too soon once he slid inside, so he was determined to get his partner off as much as he could his first time. Partner. His brain paused at that word.

                “You’ll be mine? Yea? Please?” Derek lowered Stiles enough to look him in the eyes again.

                “Are you really asking me while staring into my ass?” he snorted.

                “I could stop and ask you all romantic-like. Get flowers and take you out to dinner,” he teased.

                “Oh, you’re still doing that. But please don’t stop what you’re doing,” he pressed. Derek laughed and dove back down kissed against Stiles’ skin and puckered opening. His wolf was right against the surface and edging him on, he could feel it growling and begging for him to claim his mate. Taste exploded on his tongue as everything that was inherently Stiles filled his mouth and he growled. Stiles’ hips were grinding down against Derek’s lips and his claws lightly pricked the tender skin. He could hear the small sounds coming from Stiles and he wanted to make the boy scream. His tongue was soon breeching him in small increments and his mind flashed with pictures of him fucking Stiles on the living room floor as he clawed at the carpet and screamed out Derek’s name. Soon he moved to sit back up and pressed his face to stiles’ neck while grinding his cock against Stiles’ ass, humping him and pinning the brunette’s hands above his head.

                “Gonna have y our way with me, Der?” Stiles breathed.

                “Clearly I’m not doing a very good job if you’re still sassing me,” he retorted as he thrust two fingers into Stiles’ mouth, “Suck.” Stiles responded by sucking on Derek’s fingers wantonly, tongue swirling around the digits. He let Stiles do this until he was satisfied, pulling them out with an obscene pop. The next second he had his fingers freed her pressed them to Stiles’ opening and plunged them in. Stiles’ inhaled sharply and threw his head back. Derek took that opportunity to keep fucking his fingers into the spark while biting at his neck.

                “Oh, fuck,” Stiles moaned out.

                “Exactly,” Derek grinned and bent his fingers to find Stiles’ prostate. He knew he found it as soon as Stiles’ bowed off the couch. Derek’s eyes flashed as he became overwhelmed with Stiles’ scent and the feeling of him against his body.

                “Fuck me, Der. Oh god. Want it to be you,” Stiles begged and struggled under Derek’s grip. He soon unleashed Stiles’ hands and they seized to grab at Derek’s shoulders and neck. Soon Derek was adding another finger and Stiles gasped again. It wasn’t long before Stiles was only able to manage a series of incoherent ‘please’ and grunts. Derek pulled his fingers out which prompted Stiles to whine at the loss. The wolf spit in his hand and slicked up his length before lining up with Stiles’ entrance. They locked eyes and Stiles nodded, encouraging him to press inside. Derek did and the immediate tight heat that wrapped around him knocked the air out of his lungs. When he looked into Stiles’ eyes he saw sparks explode around his pupils and Stiles pulled Derek down so they locked lips. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s hips and urged him to move. Derek slowly pulled back before thrusting in again. Stiles moaned and bit Derek’s lower lip and scratched down his back.

                They were locked together and Derek kept pounding into Stiles, not noticing how every candle in the room lit itself and the windows blew open. Stiles’ untethered powers were bouncing around the room. Heat course through both of them and Derek was overcome.

                “I – I’m – fuck,” Derek was trying to hold back but he had never felt so good before, every inch of him was overwhelmed with pleasure.

                “Me – too!” Stiles gasped and came hard and fast, painting both of their stomachs in ribbons of cum.

                “Oh!” Derek almost growled, the smell of Stiles’ spent filling his nostrils. His wolf howled and he came inside him, Stiles’ clenching and pulling him in. They were breathing fast and pressed their foreheads together.

                “To answer your earlier question,” Stiles huffed and tried to regain his breathing, “Yes. Totally yours. Let’s do more of that. All the time.” Derek chuckled and almost collapsed on top of Stiles, peppering kisses all over his face.

 

 

*20 years later*

“Laura Emilia Stilinski-Hale, do you have any idea how much money I just lost because of you?” Stiles gaped at his daughter as she stepped through the small opening in the living room.

“Umm, what?” she tilted her head as Claudia hugged her tightly.

“Derek and I bet how old you were when this little time trip took place. I was off by a year, but Derek was right. So he won $500 from me,” he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

“Your money is his money though…” Laura trailed off.

“Point remains. I call shenanigans. You definitely told him your age,” the emissary grumbled.

“I did not,” Laura argued. Claudia was whimpering against Laura’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I messed up, sissy,” she apologized.

“Its ok. You didn’t mean to,” she smoothed down her sister’s light brown hair. Noah came barreling in after them and clung to Laura’s calves.

“You’re back!” he mumbled.

“It could be worse. You should see how much Stiles screwed up when he first started out,” Derek mentioned.

“Hey, be nice,” Stiles narrowed his eyes and flicked the end of Derek’s nose. Derek responded by nipping at the end of Stiles’ finger and wrapping his arm around his middle, pulling him to his chest. All three children watched as their fathers started kissing and clinging to each other like they hadn’t just spent the entire morning together.

“I’m weirdly ok with that. Especially after seeing that dumb woman kiss Dad at the hospital,” Laura noted. Stiles froze and pulled back.

“What is she talking about?” Stiles cocked a brow.

“She…saw Braeden kiss me. But she also instigated our breaking up. Did I not tell you that?” Derek clenched his jaw.

“I can’t even be mad,” Stiles laughed.

“Worked out for the best, I’d say,” Laura shrugged.

"He wanted to name you #14 because of this stunt. Turns out you can't name someone a number," Derek laughed.

“Yep,” Stiles smiled before lunging up to kiss Derek again. Claudia and Noah made a face and Laura just dragged them out of the room and out to the kitchen. When all three of them heard Stiles’ telltale gasp that generally was followed by a series of moans, they decided to go bother Uncle Peter and Aunt Lydia and walked out of the side door.


End file.
